


Christmas After The Chaos

by JNS



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, SO MUCH FLUFF, You've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNS/pseuds/JNS
Summary: Fluffy Wayhaught Christmas day.





	Christmas After The Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Feels like forever since I've had to write a chapter note!! It's nice to be back :) 
> 
> I've been working on a few multi-chapter fics now that I'm feeling the urge to properly write again but I also wanted to try my hand at some extra fluffy Christmas content, 'tis the season after all. 
> 
> So we have an extremely fluffy wayhaught Christmas one shot here, it's tooth rotting fluff really. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> As always thanks to the amazing [@luckywantstoknow](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for beta duties!

Nicole nuzzled into Waverly’s warmth. It had been a long shift, _far_ too long. All Nicole had been thinking about was getting out of her close-to-freezing cruiser and into bed next to Waverly. Waverly hummed blissfully in her sleep, or at least Nicole was pretty sure she was still asleep. Nicole smiled to herself as she pulled Waverly closer, content to get a few hours sleeping next to each other before Waverly would wake up and join Wynonna in the mad prep for the day.

Nicole would try and get back to sleep once Waverly got up but she already knew it would be a futile endeavour. The feeling of Waverly in her arms fresh in her mind and the scent of her nightly applied moisturiser all around her made it next to impossible to sleep if Waverly wasn’t there beside her. She’d only managed it once since they moved in together and her bed had become _their_ bed, but she had been practically loopy after accidentally taking too much cold medicine. Staying at the Homestead instead of their own place, it would make it that much harder but Waverly had suggested they spend the night there instead of Waverly needing to leave Nicole alone at home on Christmas morning and Nicole wasn’t about to say no to her.

A hand slipped under Nicole’s t-shirt and the other slipped down the side of her sleep shorts, hastily thrown on after getting out of her uniform. Nicole pressed a kiss to the side of Waverly’s head, her smile still firmly on her face. Waverly’s touch soothed her more than anything Nicole has ever known and she knew it wouldn’t take her long to drift off.

 

“Jesus, what is _that_ ?!” Nicole groaned as the sound of a million cats being strangled to the tune of _Deck The Halls_ woke her from her slumber.

“Ugh…yeah, that’s Wynonna.” Waverly buried her face into Nicole’s neck and pulled the covers over both of their heads in a vain attempt to escape the racket.

Nicole laughed, if she didn’t she would undoubtedly cry because she really had not had enough sleep to deal with it. “How did I not know that Wynonna liked to sing on Christmas morning?”

“She’s not done it in years…” Waverly sighed, not having to finish her thought. It’s different now, Nicole knows, Alice is home and despite everything she’s lost, Wynonna at least has her little girl back.

“She’s happy.” Nicole smiled to herself, there was far too long a time she was convinced she’d never see herself or Wynonna happy again, all of that was blissfully in the past now though. “What about you?” Nicole trailed her fingers down Waverly’s side as she placed a kiss on her forehead. Waverly giggled as she tried to get away from Nicole’s fingers before they hit the sensitive spot just below her ribs but Nicole kept her close. “Not a chance, baby.”

“Nicole!” Waverly squealed as Nicole focussed her attention to Waverly’s skin and chuckled.

“Are you happy?” Nicole halted the tickling as her eyes locked with Waverly’s.

After everything that had happened in the past few years, the trauma, the losses both temporary and permanent, the proposal that Nicole worried Waverly had simply rushed into because she was terrified of losing Nicole. They’d talked about it…eventually, after the pure relief of Waverly’s return had settled and Nicole wasn’t petrified that she’d wake up one day and it had all been a dream.

“The happiest,” Waverly said easily, and Nicole beamed, she didn’t think she’d get a negative answer but it still helped to know how content Waverly truly was. “Should we head down and stop her murdering anymore Christmas Carols?”

“Not just yet,” Nicole quickly pulled Waverly on top of her, she rolled her eyes but did nothing to stop Nicole.

“Alice could literally run in here at any minute!” Waverly pointed out seriously but descended into a fit of giggles as Nicole’s fingers returned to her sides.

Nicole pouted, bringing her best puppy dog eyes out to play. “But I didn’t get to see you _all day_ yesterday and you were already asleep when I got here.”

“You are ridiculous,” Waverly pushed Nicole’s pouting face to the side with a laugh, placing a soft kiss to her cheek.

“Would you have it any other way?” Nicole directed a playful grin up at Waverly, Waverly scoffed but Nicole could see the smile slowly making its way through her façade. Nicole knew exactly how to get it to show its face fully. “I don’t think you would have asked me to marry you… _twice_ if you would.”

That did it, Waverly’s smile was full and glorious, and so _so_ beautiful. She met Nicole’s lips with her own in a deep and wanton kiss that Nicole eagerly seized. Nicole gasped as Waverly’s somehow always cold fingers made contact with the skin under her shirt before moaning happily into Waverly’s mouth as the sensation shifted to pleasurable.

“I love you,” Waverly said firmly against Nicole’s lips. It might have taken longer than Nicole would have liked for Waverly to say those three words back to her but in the grand scheme of things, it wasn’t something that bothered Nicole deeply. She knew it was hard for Waverly, and besides, she’d shown Nicole that she loved her in so many ways, constantly, before she had uttered the actual words. Waverly had a habit of saying it as often as possible now that she felt totally and completely comfortable being honest about her feelings and Nicole was pretty sure nothing made her happier. Except perhaps the fact that she’d get to hear it for the rest of their lives.

“I love you too, Waves.” Nicole cradled Waverly’s face in her hands as, in turn, she pulled at the drawstring of Nicole’s shorts, eyes blown with such intense hunger that Nicole was already biting back a moan.

Nicole knew if they were going to do this, they needed to be quiet even if Wynonna was still belting out Christmas songs downstairs. Waverly wasn’t wrong when she said Alice could come in any minute but if Nicole listened hard, she would hopefully be able to hear her before she even made it to the top of the stairs. Just as Waverly’s lips graced the skin on her neck, Alice’s voice came bellowing up from the ground floor and clumsy footsteps hit the stairs, approaching fast.

“Auntie Waves, Auntie Nic!”

Waverly rested her forehead against Nicole’s as they both groaned quietly. She rolled off of Nicole while Nicole quickly pulled her shirt down from where it had ridden up as Waverly’s hands explored before Alice came barrelling into the room.

“Merry Christmas!” Alice lifted both hands up into the air as she stood at the end of the bed before launching herself onto it, landing between them. Waverly sighed as she wished their niece a merry Christmas but the look of complete joy on Alice’s face clearly won her over and she smiled as she pulled Alice into a hug.

“Did your mom send you up here to wake us up?” Nicole asked, knowing full well the answer was going to be yes. Nicole slung her arm over Alice’s shoulders as she settled between them, her fingers stroking Waverly’s arm in silent apology for starting something they wouldn’t be able to finish. 

“Yup!” Alice scrunched up her face as she turned to look at Nicole. “Said need to wake you before you went…cave diving?”

“ _Jesus Christ,_ ” Nicole muttered under her breath as she ran a hand down her face, Wynonna was truly something else and Nicole was mortified. On the contrary, Waverly looked like she was failing miserably at holding in a laugh and Nicole shot her a glare.

“What’s funny?” Alice pouted, frowning as she turned back to look at Waverly.

“Nothing, baby girl.” Waverly kissed the top of her head. “Go tell your mama you did a great job.”

With a gentle pat to Alice’s back, Waverly sent her on her way and she skipped out of the room before rushing back and closing the door she had left wide open with a sheepish grin.

“We’re spending Christmas Eve at home next year,” Nicole huffed, throwing herself back against the pillow behind her head. She’d already had enough of Wynonna for the day and she hadn’t even seen her yet.

“Home.” Waverly sighed dreamily, her arm coming to rest across Nicole’s stomach as she placed a trail of kisses up her shoulder and along her neck. “Still not over that yet.”

Nicole beamed, she wasn’t over it either. After her return from the garden, Waverly stayed at the Homestead, Nicole too, because despite it being close to a year without seeing a single Revenant, Wynonna was finding it hard to believe they didn’t have to worry about the curse or Bulshar anymore. Wynonna had needed Waverly close, just the same as Nicole did, so it made sense to have them all under the same roof.

Waverly came back to herself eventually and Wynonna was finally ready to admit that she and her sister were actually safe for the first time in their lives. Nicole’s lease was up and since Waverly was positively adamant that she was going to propose again, properly and with a ring Nicole actually liked this time, they found a new place together. It was just in time too, Nicole felt like she was slowly going mad living with Wynonna, but she had been unwilling to leave Waverly’s side for longer than a single shift until Waverly was eating and sleeping properly again. Nicole had lost Waverly once, thought she’d never see her again and even now she still got a little nervous if she went too long without seeing or speaking to her. 

It wasn’t long after that that Alice came home, Purgatory was the safest it was ever going to be for the Earps and despite the fact that Wynonna was scared absolutely shitless, she knew it was time to bring her daughter home. Nicole couldn’t believe she was nearly five years old now and every bit the trouble maker that she imagined any child of Wynonna’s would be. Kids weren’t something she and Waverly had really discussed at length, and truthfully Nicole had never been fully sold on the idea but now…she thought she just might like the sound of becoming a mom. As she pressed a kiss to Waverly’s temple she was sure that that had infinity more to do with _who_ she was going to spend her life with and not the fact her biological clock was ticking, despite what her doctor had said a few months previously.

“I swear I’ll send her up again!” Wynonna’s voice shattered the peace and with a sigh, Waverly concluded that she should probably get up.

With a final kiss to Nicole’s neck she slid out of bed and Nicole admired as Waverly bent down to the overnight bag she’d packed for them both and placed over by the closet door. Her mind couldn’t help but go back to Waverly in _that_ outfit and arguably the sexiest thing Nicole had ever seen Waverly do.

It was one of Nicole’s most treasured moments of their relationship and Nicole wet her rapidly drying lips with her tongue. Waverly looked over her shoulder, a smile on her face and Nicole ducked her head at being caught so blatantly staring but Waverly stood and slowly removed the top she’d slept in without breaking eye contact. 

“Baby…” Nicole groaned as Waverly’s smile turned wicked, she knew exactly how to inflict the most brilliant torture.

“Just giving you something to think about until later,” Waverly winked and Nicole narrowed her eyes, she couldn’t wait until they were back home and _alone._

“You are evil, Waverly Earp.”

“Hmm, that’s not what my genetics say,” Throwing her hair over her shoulder, Waverly smiled sweetly before pulling on her bra and covering up the rest of her bare torso with a thick Christmas sweater. “I packed yours too.”

Nicole smiled, it was cheesy and totally not something she would have ever pictured herself doing before she moved to Purgatory, before she met Waverly but they had matching sweaters this year. She knew Wynonna was going to laugh, probably make fun of them all day long, but she didn’t care. The unbridled happiness on Waverly’s face when they’d tried them on and stood next to each other in front of the mirror was all Nicole needed to see to know it would all be worth it.

“Do you want to sleep a little more?” Waverly perched herself on the edge of the bed as she moved some of Nicole’s bed ridden hair out of her face. “You got in pretty late.”

“I’m alright, coffee is probably a good idea though,” She was certain that Wynonna wouldn’t be done after just one inappropriate comment this morning, especially since it was delivered by Alice.

“You get dressed and I’ll make sure there’s some ready.” Waverly leaned closer for a kiss.

“Thanks,” Nicole murmured against Waverly’s lips, chasing them as Waverly moved to stand, for one final kiss as before she headed downstairs. 

The excited giggles of Alice downstairs as Waverly joined them made Nicole smile as she took her time getting dressed, she supposed it wasn’t the worst thing in the world to be interrupted by their niece on a day that she loved so much. When she did make it downstairs, she was handed a cup of coffee just how she liked it, before she could even make it off the staircase. She grabbed Waverly’s wrist before she could get too far and gave her a kiss on the cheek in thanks.

“Breakfast?” Wynonna asked as Nicole entered the kitchen, perhaps the teasing comments would be left until Nicole had finished her first cup of coffee.

 

***

“You never learn, do you?” Waverly patted Nicole’s stomach, earning her a soft _oof._ Nicole had apparently eaten two full plates at dinner before at least two helpings of dessert. She was now laid out on the sofa back home, eyes slipping closed every few minutes. She would likely slip into a food coma any minute, but they’d agreed days before to exchange their gifts to each other once they got back from the Homestead.

“It’s tradition,” Nicole groaned as she forced herself to sit upright. 

“What? Eating so much you can’t move?” Waverly chuckled as she knelt down to pick up the only two gifts left underneath their small Christmas tree. She held onto the one she had wrapped and passed the other to Nicole.

“Exactly,” Nicole smirked, and Waverly narrowed her eyes. Nicole seemed to be up to something, maybe whatever she’d gotten Waverly went over their agreed budget, or maybe she was thinking about the leftovers they’d taken home. She couldn’t seriously be thinking about trying to fit _more_ food in after they had opened their gifts, but before Waverly could ask Nicole smiled sweetly and patted the space she’d created beside her.

Waverly took a seat next to Nicole, bouncing a little with excitement because she couldn’t wait to see Nicole’s face when she opened her present. “Okay, open at the same time or do you want me to go first, you to go first?”

“Well you seem to be champing at the bit,” Nicole chuckled as she placed a hand on Waverly’s thigh and squeezed. “Do you want to open yours first?”

“No, you go first!” Waverly thrust her gift into Nicole’s hands, who quickly ripped the paper off with excitement. Her eyes softened as Waverly watched her read the certificate placed on top of the frame.

“Baby…” Nicole did appear to like it and Waverly sighed a little in relief, it was something she’d seen online and she hadn’t been able to get it out of her mind since. Nicole moved the certificate out of the way, so she could get a good look at the framed portion of the gift; a celestial map.

“They’re binary stars, orbiting each other and now they are ours,” Waverly leaned over to look at them, her fingers tracing the distance between them. “We’ll be together for millions of years.”

The quiet niggling voice in the back of Waverly’s head that she had managed to mostly ignore until this moment, which sounded a bit like Wynonna, got louder the longer Nicole stared down at the page in silence. Maybe she should have just gone with a new camera like Wynonna had suggested.

“Is it too corny?”

“No, Waves. It’s perfect, I love it,” Nicole lifted Waverly’s chin from where it had dropped a little and brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. Nicole moved her present off to the side before picking up Waverly’s. “Now you.”

Nicole looked even more excited than Waverly had been moments before, the box was smaller than Waverly’s gift to Nicole and she had been trying to guess from the moment Nicole put it under the tree what might be inside. Of course, Nicole wouldn’t give anything away and no amount of shaking the box had illuminated Waverly to its contents either.

Underneath the wrapping paper was a plain brown box and Waverly’s brow furrowed as she lifted the lid. Nestled in amongst some packing peanuts was a collar. She looked up at Nicole as she pulled the small red collar with a blank tag attached, to see a hopeful smile on her face.

“We can pick him up on Tuesday.”

“Him?” Waverly beamed as Nicole nodded, she had been throwing off the scent for months and she couldn’t believe she had fallen for it. Nicole reached into her pocket for her phone, went straight into her messages and turned it around to show Waverly the most adorable puppy she thinks she’s ever seen. “What’s his name?”

“He’s your Christmas present, that’s up to you to decide,” Nicole let Waverly take her phone and Waverly swore she might actually cry. He looked so small and impossibly fluffy, she had no idea how she was supposed to pick a name for something so perfect. Nicole slid her finger to the right on her screen and pressed play on a video she’d also been sent.

“Oh my god, he’s adorable,” Waverly let out a watery laugh as the little guy tripped over his own feet. Waverly had wanted to get a dog for so long but Nicole had convinced her it wasn’t the right time, Calamity was getting old and she just wouldn’t handle a puppy very well. Nicole had obviously changed her mind, but Waverly hoped that it wouldn’t be at Calamity’s expense. “You’re sure he won’t be too much for CJ?”

“His mom’s owners have cats, he’s already learned that cats are _always_ the boss.” Nicole wiped a happy tear off of Waverly’s cheek. “I take it you like your present?” 

“I love him and I’ve not even met him yet!” Waverly tossed Nicole’s phone onto the coffee table and threw her arms around Nicole’s neck, placing kiss after kiss to her face as Nicole chuckled. “Tuesday, right?”

“Yup!” Nicole grinned as she pulled Waverly into her lap to straddle her. Her hands palmed Waverly’s rear, coaxing her to roll her hips. Waverly quirked an eyebrow, she hadn’t expected this when Nicole was apparently so full. 

“What?”

“I thought your stomach was about to explode?”

“Maybe I was being a little overdramatic,” Nicole’s eyes grew dark, the tip of her tongue caught between her teeth as she tightened her hold around Waverly’s waist.

“Yeah?” Waverly’s breath never failed to catch when she saw that look in Nicole’s eyes. Nicole nodded slowly, her hands trailed up Waverly’s back as her lips beckoned Waverly in. Nicole held Waverly back an inch or so away from her mouth, Nicole’s shallow breaths tickling her lips. “We should host Christmas next year, think we can handle that?”

“I think we can handle anything.” Nicole stated resolutely and Waverly smiled, she was sure they had proven their ability to handle whatever was thrown at them with the madness that had been their lives. Nicole closed the gap between them and kissed Waverly soundly before resting their foreheads together. “Merry Christmas, baby.”

Waverly cupped Nicole’s face in her hands, ever thankful for the day she had walked into her life. “Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just an update on my writing in general, to everyone who read Couldn't Help Falling For You, the continuation is in progress and I hope to start posting that in the new year, I also have a couple new multi-chapter fics that are slowly coming along. 
> 
> The beginning of the year is not a wonderful time for me so I tend to retreat a little bit but I know that writing helps me so fingers crossed I manage to keep it going! 
> 
> I hope everyone has a a wonderful day tomorrow and happy holigays! 
> 
> You can follow me on twitter - [@JNSbeth](https://twitter.com/JNSbeth)  
> 


End file.
